


My Guardian Angel!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: A poem from Dean's point of view about his feelings for Cas.





	My Guardian Angel!

I look at you sitting next to me,  
I don't do emotions,  
I don't talk about them,  
So I just smile at you wishing you knew  
When I see that blue in your eyes,  
I feel like I'm drowning,  
When I see your face I feel happy,  
Your dirty trenchcoat only makes me smile,  
All it takes from you is a touch,  
A smile,  
Just you sitting beside me  
And I know I am alive,

You're my best friend,  
I want more,  
But I can't seem to find the words,  
You are not just my friend,  
You’re the answer to my silent prayers,  
You're the sun in my sky,  
The reason I can never settle with just one girl,  
Cause reality is I want only you,  
You are my guardian angel.


End file.
